Denkiteki Shinwa
by Lynne Chan
Summary: This story is a creation of a myth that happened years ago that is being repeated in the future. It is based on human vs pokemon. R&R! *Chapter 2 up!*
1. Prologue

Denkiteki Shinwa: 'Legendary Myth'  
  
Author Note: This is my first fanfic relating to Pokemon! I was beginning to write one story of the known charcters of Pokemon on there future life but got another idea while writing it. :) You'll have to read on to find out what that idea is and this is the Prologue to get you speed up with the times I am writing this story in. I claim the storyline as mine since I thought up this and please do not take it, since it took me a while to think up characters and what pokemon they recieve. I do not own any of the pokemon except for Amuku :P I own all the kids and this fanfic of course! Please enjoy and review if you have any flames about this story or compliments. Thanks!  
  
Prologue: "Pokemon vs Humans"  
  
Everyone always remembers a legend or myth that there parents told them at night to learn lessons or to make sure they remember it for the rest of there lifes so they don't make the same mistake. A legend or myth that always floats around peoples minds is known as the 'Legendary Myth'.  
  
No one has thought of a name for this legend since it is so unbelieveable and horrible that there could be really no good way to sum up such a story. This legend teaches kids to treat there pokemon as a equal and not as just a pet since they could strike back like they did so many centuries ago....  
  
As the earth was created the first creature placed on this earth was pokemon. They all lived in peace with one another and battled just for the fun of it, not seeing battling as a way to strengthen there skills. Every knows that where there is peace it will not last forever and that is what happened.  
  
Another creature was put onto there earth that they knew nothing about for years and years called humans. They were both placed on different parts of the world so they would not run into any probelms with one another and "God" wanted it that way. Everyone thought nothing would ever go wrong but they were wrong.  
  
In the year of 300, a rare step of evolution happened in one pokemon that made it banned from both societys forever. This pokemon was like no other pokemon or like no other human, since it had not one specfic specie but two. Now this sounds unbelieveable to scientists since for years they have been trying to clone pokemon and human to try and do such a combination but it has failed. The pokemon and human DNA patterns are completely opposite that the body would shut itself down not being to support life longer than two days for that creature, but nothing is impossible, right?  
  
This creature named itself Amuku, after the dark demon it claimed to worship and was known as the first "evil" pokemon. This pokemon was treated as a disgrace and as a demon so the only feelings that built up in this creatures heart was hatred. Amuku never knew the difference from right and wrong since it was never taught anything, just being hated. Amuku promised itself that it would make sure that humans would suffer since it was because of them it was punished.  
  
Amuku had the body of a female human that looked very graceful, but when it came to it's face it resembled not a human but a pokemon. Amuku's face looked just like a cat's but was patterned in black and orange stripes with yellow eyes. Amuku was forced to hide it's face since everyone always ran away in fear so dressed in a black cloak and wore a mask that was silver and made of metal.  
  
Over the years, pokemon and humans encountered one another from traveling and war didn't break out, but more peace! Amuku saw this happen and was upset, seeing how the pokemon race was so stupid to fall into the hands of the humans since it saw how they acted to one another. Amuku knew it had to stop the pokemon becoming pets to the humans and knew excatly how to do it.  
  
The Pokemon world and the species had to be created by someone, right? Well there was a world above the skies that no pokemon or human could see but knew about. This world contained of the great powers that made the weather, plants grow, water flow, and life live on. They were known as Sprites. All Sprite was created by the strong force that is in every thunderstorm, God. He created 18 different types of Sprites to fit the pokemon's type and what it classified under. There are only 17 types known though you say? Well God created the last Sprite and found that this type was created to be Good, but had a defeat and grew Bad. For this, God banned this Sprite onto the Earth making it resemble a tall mountain to everyone so they would accept nothing of it and took most of the Sprite's power giving it enough to live. The other 17 Sprites represented rock, water, fire, normal, fighting, physic, dark, grass, bug, posion, ground, flying, ice, electric, steel, ghost and dragon. God gave them power to create different evolutions and breeds of pokemon to place on the world and created humans since the pokemon would need to depend on them very soon.  
  
God was pleased with himself and the Sprites since they created a world where there would be peace for many years, until one day in 300. The Sprite of Evil had managed to gain enough powers to create one pet that was more powerful than any pokemon on the world, Amuku. The Sprite granted the pokemon to resemble the human race so God would not notice but created it's face to be a pokemon so it could grow to learn only hatred and serve in it's name. The Sprite gave it the gift to see the mountain as the Sprite itself so it could eventually find the Sprite and gain power. The Sprite of Evil's plan worked just like clock work and years after Amuku was born, found the sprite and gained power of destruction.  
  
Amuku declared war on the humans as he gathered pokemon by putting a spell on them to turn evil, making the world turn into chaos. Amuku and the pokemon attacked the humans, making them slaves to them and treat them worse than slaves. Amuku managed to gain the powers of each pokemon and released it's God, the Sprite of Evil.  
  
The Sprite of Evil went up into the skies and battled aganist each of the 17 Sprites, destroying them in minutes since it had gained the powers from below the Earth and was to powerful. The Sprites died and God was the last one remaining, seeing what happened. God knew he would not survive without the help of some fighters on his side and saw they needed to work together as a team. God blessed 17 womens wombs of the birth of those 17 sprites to take the form of human and blessed certain species of pokemon to be born as the partners of these sprites so they could destroy Amuku. God noticed that a pokemon on the earth called Eevee was under almost every type of evolution and had the most evolutions. God knew he needed one more Sprite since he lost one and they would be more powerful, so he blessed another womb of a woman to be born of the Sprite who represented the Eevee evolutions and the Eevee Evolutions to have the partner's pokemon. God completed this work and than knew it would only be best if he was on Earth so he could guide these Sprites into defeating Amuku, so sealed his power into the Sprites and condemed himself in a human with forever eternal life into peace was on the world again between pokemon and humans.  
  
17 centuries passed and Amuku remained in power, as plant life was destroyed and everyone was filled with hatred always fighting with one another. Love was rare to find in times of those and the Sprite of Evil ruled the heavens that had been disowned by God who remained in hiding in the Earth. In the century of 320, the descents of the Sprites were born into the world along with there Pokemon partners. God seeked around the world as he found each of them and there partners, telling them the story and getting them to follow him. Around the century of 332, God found them all and than declared war on Amuku with those Sprites and there partners.  
  
The war went on for 2 centuries, as each Sprite became stronger and stronger taking down the forces of Amuku faster and faster. It was 335, when it came the final day of the battle between Amuku itself and the 18 Sprites. The 18 Sprites struggled at first, but began to slowly over power Amuku. The battle ended in result when Amuku placed a spell on itself that in centuries to come it would be reborn into a human and pokemon that were meant for one another and take over the world again. It placed the spell on the 18 Sprites too, as they all disappeared from the world and were put into a long sleep.  
  
This declared the end of the world and the pokemon gained back the feelings and minds of themselves, as the Earth began to breathe back life into it. God's plan worked at last but knew he had to watch the kingdom until it was the day when the world broke into chaos again and would make sure that he would prepare all humans and pokemon by creating a technique, pokemon trainers!  
  
Pokemon began to battle with one another with there trainers commanding them what to do and would gain higher stats so they could become very strong. This was the only way God could think of preparing those 18 descents of the Sprites and there pokemon for the long battle aganist Amuku when it returned again.  
  
~~~~  
  
Author Note: Look out for the next chapter since it will tell about what the hero's lives are and I just thought I'd let you know what this legend is since it will have to do something with this fanfic. What out for it since it will be up either today or tomorrow. I am busy working on a few other fanfics but this one will be worked on next, I promise! Denkiteki Shinwa: 'Legendary Myth'  
  
Author Note: This is my first fanfic relating to Pokemon! I was beginning to write one story of the known charcters of Pokemon on there future life but got another idea while writing it. :) You'll have to read on to find out what that idea is and this is the Prologue to get you speed up with the times I am writing this story in. I claim the storyline as mine since I thought up this and please do not take it, since it took me a while to think up characters and what pokemon they recieve. I do not own any of the pokemon except for Amuku :P I own all the kids and this fanfic of course! Please enjoy and review if you have any flames about this story or compliments. Thanks!  
  
Prologue: "Pokemon vs Humans"  
  
Everyone always remembers a legend or myth that there parents told them at night to learn lessons or to make sure they remember it for the rest of there lifes so they don't make the same mistake. A legend or myth that always floats around peoples minds is known as the 'Legendary Myth'.  
  
No one has thought of a name for this legend since it is so unbelieveable and horrible that there could be really no good way to sum up such a story. This legend teaches kids to treat there pokemon as a equal and not as just a pet since they could strike back like they did so many centuries ago....  
  
As the earth was created the first creature placed on this earth was pokemon. They all lived in peace with one another and battled just for the fun of it, not seeing battling as a way to strengthen there skills. Every knows that where there is peace it will not last forever and that is what happened.  
  
Another creature was put onto there earth that they knew nothing about for years and years called humans. They were both placed on different parts of the world so they would not run into any probelms with one another and "God" wanted it that way. Everyone thought nothing would ever go wrong but they were wrong.  
  
In the year of 300, a rare step of evolution happened in one pokemon that made it banned from both societys forever. This pokemon was like no other pokemon or like no other human, since it had not one specfic specie but two. Now this sounds unbelieveable to scientists since for years they have been trying to clone pokemon and human to try and do such a combination but it has failed. The pokemon and human DNA patterns are completely opposite that the body would shut itself down not being to support life longer than two days for that creature, but nothing is impossible, right?  
  
This creature named itself Amuku, after the dark demon it claimed to worship and was known as the first "evil" pokemon. This pokemon was treated as a disgrace and as a demon so the only feelings that built up in this creatures heart was hatred. Amuku never knew the difference from right and wrong since it was never taught anything, just being hated. Amuku promised itself that it would make sure that humans would suffer since it was because of them it was punished.  
  
Amuku had the body of a female human that looked very graceful, but when it came to it's face it resembled not a human but a pokemon. Amuku's face looked just like a cat's but was patterned in black and orange stripes with yellow eyes. Amuku was forced to hide it's face since everyone always ran away in fear so dressed in a black cloak and wore a mask that was silver and made of metal.  
  
Over the years, pokemon and humans encountered one another from traveling and war didn't break out, but more peace! Amuku saw this happen and was upset, seeing how the pokemon race was so stupid to fall into the hands of the humans since it saw how they acted to one another. Amuku knew it had to stop the pokemon becoming pets to the humans and knew excatly how to do it.  
  
The Pokemon world and the species had to be created by someone, right? Well there was a world above the skies that no pokemon or human could see but knew about. This world contained of the great powers that made the weather, plants grow, water flow, and life live on. They were known as Sprites. All Sprite was created by the strong force that is in every thunderstorm, God. He created 18 different types of Sprites to fit the pokemon's type and what it classified under. There are only 17 types known though you say? Well God created the last Sprite and found that this type was created to be Good, but had a defeat and grew Bad. For this, God banned this Sprite onto the Earth making it resemble a tall mountain to everyone so they would accept nothing of it and took most of the Sprite's power giving it enough to live. The other 17 Sprites represented rock, water, fire, normal, fighting, physic, dark, grass, bug, posion, ground, flying, ice, electric, steel, ghost and dragon. God gave them power to create different evolutions and breeds of pokemon to place on the world and created humans since the pokemon would need to depend on them very soon.  
  
God was pleased with himself and the Sprites since they created a world where there would be peace for many years, until one day in 300. The Sprite of Evil had managed to gain enough powers to create one pet that was more powerful than any pokemon on the world, Amuku. The Sprite granted the pokemon to resemble the human race so God would not notice but created it's face to be a pokemon so it could grow to learn only hatred and serve in it's name. The Sprite gave it the gift to see the mountain as the Sprite itself so it could eventually find the Sprite and gain power. The Sprite of Evil's plan worked just like clock work and years after Amuku was born, found the sprite and gained power of destruction.  
  
Amuku declared war on the humans as he gathered pokemon by putting a spell on them to turn evil, making the world turn into chaos. Amuku and the pokemon attacked the humans, making them slaves to them and treat them worse than slaves. Amuku managed to gain the powers of each pokemon and released it's God, the Sprite of Evil.  
  
The Sprite of Evil went up into the skies and battled aganist each of the 17 Sprites, destroying them in minutes since it had gained the powers from below the Earth and was to powerful. The Sprites died and God was the last one remaining, seeing what happened. God knew he would not survive without the help of some fighters on his side and saw they needed to work together as a team. God blessed 17 womens wombs of the birth of those 17 sprites to take the form of human and blessed certain species of pokemon to be born as the partners of these sprites so they could destroy Amuku. God noticed that a pokemon on the earth called Eevee was under almost every type of evolution and had the most evolutions. God knew he needed one more Sprite since he lost one and they would be more powerful, so he blessed another womb of a woman to be born of the Sprite who represented the Eevee evolutions and the Eevee Evolutions to have the partner's pokemon. God completed this work and than knew it would only be best if he was on Earth so he could guide these Sprites into defeating Amuku, so sealed his power into the Sprites and condemed himself in a human with forever eternal life into peace was on the world again between pokemon and humans.  
  
17 centuries passed and Amuku remained in power, as plant life was destroyed and everyone was filled with hatred always fighting with one another. Love was rare to find in times of those and the Sprite of Evil ruled the heavens that had been disowned by God who remained in hiding in the Earth. In the century of 320, the descents of the Sprites were born into the world along with there Pokemon partners. God seeked around the world as he found each of them and there partners, telling them the story and getting them to follow him. Around the century of 332, God found them all and than declared war on Amuku with those Sprites and there partners.  
  
The war went on for 2 centuries, as each Sprite became stronger and stronger taking down the forces of Amuku faster and faster. It was 335, when it came the final day of the battle between Amuku itself and the 18 Sprites. The 18 Sprites struggled at first, but began to slowly over power Amuku. The battle ended in result when Amuku placed a spell on itself that in centuries to come it would be reborn into a human and pokemon that were meant for one another and take over the world again. It placed the spell on the 18 Sprites too, as they all disappeared from the world and were put into a long sleep.  
  
This declared the end of the world and the pokemon gained back the feelings and minds of themselves, as the Earth began to breathe back life into it. God's plan worked at last but knew he had to watch the kingdom until it was the day when the world broke into chaos again and would make sure that he would prepare all humans and pokemon by creating a technique, pokemon trainers!  
  
Pokemon began to battle with one another with there trainers commanding them what to do and would gain higher stats so they could become very strong. This was the only way God could think of preparing those 18 descents of the Sprites and there pokemon for the long battle aganist Amuku when it returned again.  
  
~~~~  
  
Author Note: Look out for the next chapter since it will tell about what the hero's lives are and I just thought I'd let you know what this legend is since it will have to do something with this fanfic. What out for it since it will be up either today or tomorrow. I am busy working on a few other fanfics but this one will be worked on next, I promise! 


	2. Chapter 1::Stripped

Chapter 1- Stripped  
  
b Author Note/b: This chapter is based on the views of the young pokemon trainer named Phenelope. The text in Iitalic/I represents the thoughts or view coming from the character in the chapter it's based around. The text that is not in italic is when someone is speaking or else an action happening that is not being explained or thought of from the character. I only take credit in this story line, the evil created and the young trainers created for this story. Pokemon obliviously doesn't belong to me. Please enjoy reading (  
  
IIt's so cold..lonely and cold..Everything is lurking in the shadows around me.is it a dream? I scratch at my skin hard and rough, feeling as if thousands of cockroaches are pinching and marching underneath it. The air smells of tainted smoke and everything is such a blur. It is a dream, right? My body is so sore and feels as if I have no control over it and yet I feel as light as a feather, that I could float in the air around me. I feel calm and relaxed within me, as if I have finally found my purpose in life. I feel nothing; no grief, no pain, no love, no hate, nothing.I feel as if I have been erased, forgotten. I am just a spec of an atom, that is lost with those many others wandering in to the air trying to find their way. But wait.I see a light through this darkness of cloud and feel like the tornado ripping through me is starting to calm down./I  
  
"Phenelope"  
  
IMy name. Is that my name? Am I that Phenelope? It's all starting to come back like a rush flooding over my body, as if the answer is just kissing my lips but if I move it will slip away. I am here, save me. I am not forgotten after all!/I  
  
"Phenelope"  
  
IYes, I am Phenelope. I am starting to remember it all. The faces, the memories, it is all starting to come back to me. I begin to feel the strength build in me, that I will not fall to this darkness. I am not alone and I will not fall in to the darkness like those other specs of molecules surrounding me in the air. They are starting to surround me I don't know if I can fight all this suffocating tainting of death. Can I really become that Phenelope again?/I  
  
"Phenelope. Come back don't leave us. Hang on."  
  
IYes I will! For you, whoever you are you are whom I must go back to. Goodbye darkness, goodbye death, goodbye to the fangs of hunger starting to rip it's deep fangs into my bare soul. Are you mad I have found out who I really am? That I am not forgotten but that I am loved by all? That I will leave this all behind me and not fall in to your steps? Why don't you leave this dark world behind and take my hand? I promise I will not let go as long as you hold tight and begin to feel. Begin to feel love, hate, pain, happiness and the emotions that create us all. I know you can do it, forgive yourself, forgive I, forgive them, forgive us all and we will all look after you./I  
  
"Phenelope.her grip is loosening, we're loosing her."  
  
INo your not, please hold on longer thee high guardian that saves my soul. I lift my head to see that the darkness is beginning to brighten in to many colors that are starting to swirl around me. It is as if they are laughing at me, making fun of my attempts to help the darkness, that I will become nothing just like them. No! I won't! Please save me, forgive us all or darkness will continue. I see a hand reach out to the darkness, as if expecting another hand to brush against it and the tornado gripping my soul will be lifted. But wait.I can't breathe.my chest is heaving and I can feel a tightened force snagging at my sides. Save me, I can't breathe! I feel as if my body is being tossed and turned in a blender, my bones grinding against one another in to saw dust. The pain, make it stop! How I wish I could be more powerful, more wise and more of what I am to over come this. I feel a heaviness fog my con as swirls of dark greys and blacks twist around my body, starting to form a face before me. Keep awake, I order my body since I feel I must see who is before me. I must save them but my body refuses to help. Why won't my heart defeat my mind and body? The face that is forming is filled with anger and hatred, but wait.it's starting to disappear.the light the light.it's brightening me. No no! Leave me alone I'm scared! Somebody help I don't wait to leave the darkness I am not ready. /I  
  
"Phenelope!"  
  
I"Gasp." The air escapes my tattered bleeding lips, as my world filled of blackness begins to shine in to a place of color, as my eyes flutter open with a gaze of terror. My eyes have caught focus of a deadly force building underneath my lifeless dangling legs, swaying with the powerful winds trying to part me away from this world. I tighten my grip around the hand that is holding on to mine, to find a gentle and caring face greeting my horror-stricken face as if I was starring at an angel before me./I  
  
"Hang on Phenelope, I promise I'm not going to let you go."  
  
I"Chase." The words escaped my lips like a song, an old song I have sang over and over again that I have loved for so long and never get tired of. What a great melody it brings from one word that is now filling with the strength of the blowing winds beneath me. What kind of strength is this? I take another big gulp of air greedily, feeling a sting building in my eyes as my vision goes blurry from the beautiful face. How my arms are beginning to feel like Jell-O and wobble from a strong grip as though the winds are trying to tear my grip from the hands. "I can't hold on much.longer." I gasp from my lips, as I begin to feel nausea wave over my head and the world begins to spin./I  
  
"No don't say that. You will make it through this. Don't let go Phenelope, don't let go!"  
  
"I'm sorry.."  
  
II feel my fingers begin to untangle with those of another, as I close my eyes and I feel the darkness starting to paint over the one that I was able to see through those of my eyes for mere seconds. I know that I will be okay, for some reason I know I'll be okay. I can't dare to look at the winds I am now following command to for it will be better to be blind to them. I hope I am not forgotten and maybe just maybe I saved the one of the face of an angel.my guardian angel that allowed me to remember who I was to confront that darkness.the one with the name of Chase../I 


	3. Chapter 2::Blank

Chapter 2 - Blank  
  
b Author Note/b: Hi, Author here! * wave * I just wanted to let you that this Chapter is based on the view from one of the young fighters named Chase. Like the first chapter was based on the mind and captioning of young Phenelope this story continues from Chase's point of view on what is happening. The words that in Iitalic/I are the thoughts racing inside of his head. The text that is not is either some one speaking or else an action occurring in the story not from the character's point of view. Just for a short Disclaimer I do not own the idea of "Pokemon", however I own this plot idea and the evil called "Amuku". I own the characters that are not recognized before you and please do not take my idea. Please enjoy (  
  
IThe world is spinning and I feel the earth beneath my feet crack before me as her face fills my eyes and my head. I can see the cold hands of death grasping upon her soul, as it seemed she was loosing a part of herself just at that moment./I  
  
"Phenelope!" The word curls off my lips of my dry throat as I feel my stomach starting to churn and twist with revolt and sickness that I feel slithering up my lungs.  
  
"Chase!"  
  
II let her go. She is leaving me and my feet are planted to this ground that is starting to cower to the powerful winds below it. I must go to protect her; she will be so scared alone. How has this moment come before me so quickly, to choose life or death? To save my life or to put my life at risk for another? That is enough for you must swallow your fear and throw out your hand to save those around you young man. You have a chance to rewrite history and you will not let the winds take you by it's chance but rather jump at it to save the one thing you could not think of loosing./I  
  
"Chase the ground around you is going to break!"  
  
"Keep away Stacey, save yourself. I-I-I can't leave her alone." The words rush out from my mouth, even though I don't remember myself wanting to speak at that moment. All I cared about was going after Phenelope before it was too late. I jumped at the whirling winds, only to find another stopping me from going after what I wanted.  
  
"Chase. No....No...I won't let you go to your doom...we can't loose you too. No I won't allow it." The voice was clouded to Chase and he could make out the familiar sad and shy face that belonged to the one named Stacey. He could imagine her shaking her head fiercely and holding on with determination thinking of the strength she might have that she doesn't possess.  
  
"Stacey let go. The ground will cave underneath your feet and your not strong enough! I'm to heavy."  
  
"No you're not. See? I'm lifting you up-" Her voice was cut off by a sickening crack as a strong wind whipped at Chase's body and flung him forward, as he felt his fingers sliced away from Stacey's grip.  
  
IStacey! She tried to save me like I tried to save Phenelope but now we all have become a victim to these deadly winds building and curving beneath our feet that will meet us to our doom. Oh poor Stacey how she does not deserve such a fate and neither Phenelope but I...I deserve it more than these ladies..my two best friends..Why not me? Take me, not them!!/I  
  
"Chase! Oh my god Chase there she is, right there! There she is!" Stacey's frightened voice cut through Chase's brewing thoughts of anger as he turned his head to the ground to see Phenelope trailing below them who was falling quickly to the tornado.  
  
"Phenelope!" I felt a slice of death cut through my arm, as I feel pain shoot through it and my breathe beginning to cut into small sharp gasps of air that conjured my heart start to pound heavy in my chest.  
  
IThis stupid legend and our duty is going to get us killed. I was foolish to guide the girls in to investigating this town with only our one companions of pokemon to help us defeat the evil. Our master God was right, we were not ready for the evil in the world and now it will eat us alive. I am sorry to all I have brought this upon and I wish I could make it right. I am sorry Stacey and Phenelope for you will be eaten alive by this beast and I will only be able to weep to wish I had the strength to save us all and start over.to start it all over./I  
  
"Chase..it burns.it burns." Stacey's voice cut through Chase's thoughts as he could see her briefly groaning and screaming in pain as it seemed an aura of black was forming and eating her alive.  
  
"Fight it! Fight it!" Chase ordered to Stacey, seeing her small frame beginning to disappear in to the dark clouds expanding in front of him.  
  
"HELP!" Her voice echoed through the air brewing of anger and cloud, as Chase felt a strong gust of wind blow at him and the howling of a pack of wolves as he was blinded by fog. He could no longer see Stacey, Phenelope or the world around him. All he feels now is the icy cold drops of water running along his arms that he wants to brush away but can't. His body has gone limp and his heart is starting to slow down, skipping a few beats each short gasp of air.  
  
II am going to die. I am really going to die and now the world will have no chance against this evil all because I thought we were ready. I am sorry all.I am sorry that my decision has now ended the hope for the entire world. Remember me for not my mistakes or greedy actions but for the hope I carried around and the love people gave to me that helped me create who I was and what I wanted to create./I  
  
Chase, Phenelope and Stacey were lost in the tornado winds that began to cave in the grounds together that it had opened up, closing the world around them forever. Closing off the hopes they had of being rescued and laughed at the others who watched there friends be swallowed, torn apart emotionally and physically before there eyes not being able to lift a finger to help them. Just to have the evil dance wickedly in front of their eyes and make them realize just how pathetic they really were.. 


End file.
